Today's sporting fields, arenas, stadiums, and raceways, are deficient in many different ways. One of the main ways they are deficient is in that they do not accommodate as many sporting events as possible. Another way that they are deficient is that they do not offer the ability to see different sports at once or multiple sports at a single location. They limit the amount of money that can be generated. They do not attract the attention that having multiple events will generate. Many events and especially races are seasonal and do not allow for use of the venue during event off-seasons. Another way they are deficient is in that in order to change venues at today's sporting event locations, it takes time. This causes considerable downtime, which equals money and man hours in order to prepare for the next event. Another way they are deficient is that they do not have a center unifying structure that allows for multiple event viewing at one time.
The current venues are not able to accommodate as many sports as possible. This is deficient in many different ways. First, other venues have to accommodate with different facilities, thus causing competition between venues. This causes money loss for both parties involved. Second, it draws attention away from a venue thus causing more money to be spent on advertising. If there were more than one event being advertised for one location marketing costs would drop considerably, thus generating more profit. Third, having many different sports in one venue would cause greater exposure to other sports. This would cause people to come back more often, or buy another ticket and stay longer.
At current sporting venues spectators are not able to watch multiple live sporting events at once. This is a deficient in different ways. First, for a spectator to be able to watch multiple events live will increase their enjoyment and their overall experience. It will cause them to have a greater sense of satisfaction for purchasing a ticket. A second deficiency due to this would be that of money generated. Being able to offer the viewing of multiple events as opposed to just one would greatly increase the venue's appeal. Multiple live sporting events have more appeal than a single sporting event, this will cause greater appeal for the venue itself and thus lower marketing costs and increase sales. Today's stadiums aren't as profitable as they need to be.
Current sporting venues are deficient in optimal structure usage. Many events only require a structure usage due to their seasonability. This is extremely deficient in terms of profit. The more the structure is used, the more money can be generated. By only accommodating a select few events, today's structures are left with a gap that must be must be filled, or lose potential income. This is a grave deficit. A stadium needs to be able to have events consistently, and must also be able to accommodate different events without downtime. This will also help by keeping an audience in a structure once there. Another grave deficiency is that of not being able to buy tickets to multiple events at a single venue. If there were multiple events at once in a stadium, an attendee could buy several tickets, or a single electronic ticket. This would greatly increase a stadium's potential income. By not expanding to a larger structure, income quickly plunges from its potential.
Another current sporting venue deficiency relates to structure downtime. Structure downtime as discussed herein is the time lapse that current structures have changing their venues to accommodate different sports and their necessary requirements. This downtime is deficient in different ways. The first would be that of a loss of audience. When today's structures are filled with attendees, they lack the ability to showcase different events back to back. This causes much money lost, in the fact that once an attendee is at a structure, it is much easier to go to another event. Once they are in the structure, they are more likely to stay.
The next deficiency in today's structures is structure setup time. Today's structures take time to set up for an event, and thus render today's structures incapacitated, and unable to generate income. These structures are losing a lot of money by having to set up for an event and not having other events simultaneously. Another deficiency is that of cost of setup. It costs a stadium a lot of money and man hours to change a structure to accommodate another event. This is deficient in that there should be different venues to accommodate different events, thus greatly reducing the time that the structure is left incapacitated.
Another current sporting venue deficiency is that of unification. Today's structures do not unify multiple varying events. They separate instead of unify. For instance M&T Bank Stadium and Camden Yards are next door to each other yet not together as one. By unifying the stadiums, more tickets to events will be sold and marketing costs will drop, thus increasing profits. Another deficiency that today's structures have is that of a unifying structure. A simple unifying structure between venues will signal unification. This structure would be the more expensive seating and thus generate higher revenues. This structure will be unique in that it that is in the center of all venues and accommodates attendees with views of all events at once. Another reason for unifying, is for a greater presence which would lower marketing costs. Unification of events is a key deficiency in the current event structures.
Needs exist for improved venues for sporting events and other performances and gatherings.